


Killing the Mood

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Some German-speaking, Suggestive Themes, medic is a piece of shit but i love him anyway, this was originally smth I wrote for an OC of mine but decided to post it here as a reader-insert, you can't really tell it's a modern au but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: A night spent on the roof with his girlfriend doesn't exactly head in the direction Medic expected it to.





	Killing the Mood

When Medic entered [Name's] apartment one evening, it was completely empty. The lights were on, however, and the empty mug on the coffee table was still warm, indicating that she’d just left recently.

“ _ Forget something at work? _ ” he texted her.

“ _ On the roof, _ ” she texted back after a moment. “ _ Join me? _ ”

Medic looked up, and sure enough, there was a figure sitting precariously close to the edge of the roof.

“ _ Did you take the stairs or scale the building? _ ” he texted again.

“ _... _ ”

_ “Just get up here already, you prat. _ ”

He tried not to worry too much as he went around to find the staircase that led up to the roof. A few minutes later, Medic emerged onto the roof, where [Name] was sitting a few yards away, her back facing him as her already ruffled hair became even more ruffled as it whipped wildly in the chilly nighttime breeze.

“You’re not thinking of jumping off, are you?” he asked half-jokingly as he walked up to her, his hands clasped behind his back.

[Name] flinched slightly at the sudden noise, but relaxed when the familiar and welcoming German lilt reached her ears.

“Of course not,” she replied, a small, but affectionate smile gracing her lips as he came to sit down next to her. “I’m just enjoying the view. It reminds me of home.”

“So you always went around scaling tall buildings back home?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes, actually,” she said, her small smile growing into a shit-eating grin as Medic raised a disapproving eyebrow. “Ever since I was a little kid, I’d go to the balcony of my bedroom and climb all the way to the roof almost every night. I could almost see the entire city right from the roof of my apartment.”

“That sounds quite lovely,” Medic said with a small smile of his own.

“I’m a city girl,” [Name] replied with a shrug. “I appreciate a nice view.”

“It  _ is _ a nice view,” he hummed, glancing over at [Name] as his smile turned wicked. “But I have a  _ much _ better view sitting right next to me,” he purred, deepening his voice and feeling a sense of amused satisfaction as [Name's] face turned as red as a traffic light.

“I hate you,” she mumbled, bowing her head and letting her hair frame her face so it hid the redness of her cheeks.

Medic’s shit-eating grin widened. “Do you  _ really _ , though?” he asked cheekily, brushing [Name's] hair from her face.

“...No,” she admitted begrudgingly, letting out a quiet, contented sigh as she felt his hand ghost across her face, even though her cheeks were still flushed. “You still suck, though.”

“Look who’s talking,” he shot back, his grin widening further at [Name's] mortified expression.

“ _ Medic _ !” she reprimanded him, slapping his arm as he laughed out loud at her expense. “You’re absolutely  _ horrible _ !”

“I never said I was a good person,  _ Liebling _ !” he reminded her in between bouts of his high-pitched laughter.

“Oh, fuck you!” she snapped, crossing her arms with an indignant huff as she tossed her head to make her hair fall over her face again.

Medic chuckled, a surprisingly affectionate smile crossing his face as he gently tilted [Name's] chin up to meet his gaze.

“ _ Fick mich dich selbst _ ,” he murmured into her ear, a sharp grin cutting across his face as he watched [Name] visibly stiffen.

“...Gimme your coat first,” she muttered.

Medic blinked. “My coat? Why?”

“I’m cold,” she replied simply. “I forgot to bring my jacket up here with me, and I like wearing your lab coat. So hand it over.”

Medic stared at his girlfriend for a moment longer. She was really willing to kill the mood just so she could wear his lab coat. It was so ridiculous, but also incredibly likely for someone like [Name] to do.

Finally, he let out a quiet chuckle as he shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

“Better?” he asked her.

[Name] smiled softly as she stuck her arms through the sleeves of Medic’s lab coat and leaned on his shoulder. “ _ Danke, Schatz _ ,” she murmured.

Medic chuckled again as he leaned against her, combing his fingers through her hair. “ _ Bitte, Liebling. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. No, you're not getting translations. I'll post some other stuff if anyone wants.


End file.
